


On the Great Unsaid

by siempreniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siempreniall/pseuds/siempreniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry still hasn't recovered from the excitement of graduating when he ends up with a cute boy's number on his arm and an invite to a party by the kid of his dreams that was always just a seat away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Great Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "A Maker of My Time" by The Paper Kites. You're not gonna miss anything if you don't listen to it, except for being introduced to one of the best songs ever.
> 
> Also, this my first 'smut' posting, if you will.

Harry and Niall have always been close. Not 'close' as in they regularly talk and are friends and all that jazz. But close as in their assigned seats are next to each other in Biology and their separate friend groups sit at the same table at lunch and they have the same favorite area to study in the library. They haven’t really said much to each other; a borrowed pencil here or there or a spare question about the homework is all. So Harry doesn’t really know how he fell in love with the blond kid with the stupid snapbacks who doesn’t ever shut up.

Well, yes he does.

It was the first day of tenth grade. Summer had been good to Harry – he had joined a gym, grew three inches, and finally gotten comfortable with his own sexuality. First period he had English with Mr. Haldern, and like most classes that year his best friend, Liam, was there. Niall was there, too, sitting in front of him with bleached locks and sunburn that blended in with the natural flush of his cheeks. Harry had never really met Niall before, just heard of him. And, well, _heard_ him. He wasn’t exactly quiet.

He had a reputation around school of being everyone’s best friend. It’s not like he knew everyone, per se, but he just had a genuine interest about the life of every person he met. He was a star player on the soccer team, always made the funniest jokes in class, and took a guitar to any party he was invited to. The last part would have been a bit douchey if it was literally any other guy, but Niall made it work. It probably was because he only brought it out in order to provide entertainment to otherwise boring get-togethers, not to pick up popularity or chicks. It wasn’t really like he needed it, though. Everyone knew his name, and the list of girls he had been seen making out with was a mile long, spanning every grade level.

Harry had never bought into him. Niall was _too_ nice, _too_ happy, _too_ sincere. In his experience with others, Harry had never found that people who were that seemingly perfectly were actually that real. It’s not like he hated Niall or anything, he just didn’t adore him like every other person in the school. He didn’t fall over Niall’s every word like all the teachers or stare into eyes all day like all the girls, or look on at his confidence with envy like all the boys. Harry just treated him like a normal person. That is until that day in English class.

**

“…and then I somehow I ended up with her drink across my jeans and I had to walk the whole way home with sopping pants and no shirt,” Liam said, finally finishing his story. The first day back to school for Harry was always filled with stories from Liam about his misadventures over the summer. Liam could be a smooth kid when he wanted, but whenever he failed at life he did so miserably.

“Li, no offense, but why do all your summer stories end with you being wet, sad, and alone?” Harry asked.

“Shit, Haz, if I knew that then I wouldn’t keep ending up that way!”

At that point Niall let out a particularly boisterous cackle, responding to a face that one of his friends (a good-looking kid with a well-groomed coif and a few tattoos) had made. Harry could not believe that that… bark could be someone’s actual, every day laugh.

“Alright, alright, class!” Mr. Haldern yelled into the noise, “Welcome to Honors English. We’re starting off the period with a good, old-fashioned ice breaker!”

The class groaned.

“Anyways, you’re going to get a partner and talk a bit about your summers, and then one person’s going to describe a room that was important to them over break, and the other is going to draw it. I promise this relates to what we’re doing,”

Harry turned to face Liam to ask him to be his partner, but Mr. Haldern had one more thing to say.

“Oh, and find a new person to work with. Not one of your friends,”

He glared at his teacher and moved to ignore him anyways, but then the kid in front of him quickly spun in his chair to face him.

“Wanna work together?” Niall asked, a gigantic smile planted across his face.

Harry looked over in Liam’s direction and saw that he himself had gotten partnered up with a blonde, so considering he had no choice Harry agreed to go along.

“Hey, I’m Niall!” he said, extending his hand for a shake. Harry was a bit taken aback considering Niall _should_ have known who he was - they were in the same homeroom the year before. Even if they hadn’t spoken to each other once they still had to hear each other’s name called each morning for the roll.

“Yeah, I’m Harry,” he replied, reluctantly shaking his hand.

“Oh, I knew that! I just didn’t want to assume you knew mine. It’d be pretty awkward if we spent this whole period together and you didn’t know my name,”

Okay, so Niall wasn’t that bad.

Harry recounted his tales of pet sitting for his neighbors, the Elsins, and their demon dog – Marky. It was an interesting enough story considering Marky was actually a really shitty dog who liked to bite everything and hump everyone and only would eat food you were planning on eating yourself. It wasn’t the most interesting thing to happen that summer, but Harry didn’t really feel like talking to Niall about how he fooled around in his backyard with Jake Masterson. Or how he fooled around in the shower with Tommy Polanski. Or how he fooled around in the basement with Chris O’Connell.

After Harry was done Niall took his turn, and damn did he get excited about telling stories.

“Right, so, I went to visit my brother over the summer. He’s from New York and I haven’t been since I visited my aunts and uncles there when I was like, 5. Anyways, he got married to this girl – Denise. And they’re really cute and whatnot. But the day of the wedding they were taking pictures out on the street and this celebrity walks by. I forget his name but he’s in some band and this hoard of girls was following him. Anyways, he’s a real nice dude so when he sees Denise in her wedding dress he stops and congratulates them and takes a picture with them. I think Denise knew him but Greg (that’s my brother, did I tell you that) didn’t. But the guy was actually real cool and told them to stay in love. So then their faces were posted all over Twitter as a billion teenagers fangirled over how romantic this band guy was. Crazy, right?”

It wasn’t a particularly funny story but Harry laughed anyways, and he didn’t quite know why.

“So, now that that’s over. Do you want to describe a room or draw? (Keep in mind I’m fucking horrible at art)” Niall continued.

“Uh, I guess I’ll do the drawing,” Harry said grabbing his notebook.

Niall began to spurt out words about Greg’s kitchen. It was clean and bright with small windows that let in just the right amount of light. And the stove was small but the cupboards were big. The light that shone down over the table was shaped like a flower and it was in a really weird spot so Niall kept on hitting his head off of it (Harry laughed at this). Harry could tell by the way Niall talked that this room was actually genuinely important to Niall, mostly because it was in his brother’s home. And that his brother, and family in general, was just incredibly important to him. Harry got the idea as he heard Niall’s voice grow softer when he said Greg’s name, and as he looked into Niall’s piercing blue eyes and smelled the cinnamon gum on his breath that Niall wasn’t really fake.

No, he wasn’t bad at all.

**

When they left first period English that day Harry pulled Liam into a seldom-used stairwell; Niall walked with one of his friends (a small brunette called Louis) in the opposite direction.

“Haz, what are you doing?” Liam whispered.

“I finally get it. I like Niall,” Harry spouted off in a hushed tone.

“Ha, took you long enough, kid!” Liam said. He had been trying to get Harry to understand that Niall was absolutely harmless for the past year, “It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to get that he’s a perfectly fine dude,”

“No, man, you don’t understand! I _like_ Niall. I want to kiss him and ruffle his hair and see him without his shorts on. I want to talk to him all day every day and listen to his rambling stories,”

“Shit,” muttered Liam, because Liam knew Harry well, and when Harry had a crush on someone he crushed _hard_ , and nothing usually turned out that great in the end.

**

Harry’s eyes grow wide as he takes in the sights around him. Red hats thrown in the air, the flashes of a billion cameras going off, the faint sound of his school’s fight song playing. He’s done it, he’s finally graduated, and he’s finally done with high school. He scans the rows ahead of him looking for Liam, and he finally finds his best friend. Liam’s got a grin plastered across his face so infectious that Harry finds himself mirroring it immediately. He pushes himself out of his row, stepping over the mortar boards that everyone has thrown, giving himself a mental note to pick one up later because he kinda threw his a little hard and he now has no idea where it is.

Before he can reach Liam in the crowd, Harry feels a strong hand on his shoulder. He turns around to face Niall.

“I think this is yours?” he asks, holding up a cap with ‘Styles for Miles’ written across the top in duct tape.

“Oh, ah, that was my sister’s idea. I think it’s pretty dumb,” Harry explains, quickly grabbing it.

“Nah, yours isn’t that bad. Just look at mine!” Niall says as he ducks his head. On his are the words “Wilder Nialler” in hot pink.

“My friend Sean put it on, but I had to let him because you can’t say no to his fucking pout,” Niall explains, an affectionate smile on his face.

“I’m just trying to find my buddy, y’know get a few pictures on our graduation day!”

“Yeah, no worries! Hope you find him!” Niall yells as Harry starts to back away, but just as he turns around he hears Niall yell again, “Wait, Styles!”

Harry turns around to see Niall running back to him.

“I’m having a party at mine tonight. My parents are gonna be out so it’ll be a good one. Wanna come?”

Harry’s silent in disbelief for a few seconds, but his mind returns to working order for an answer.

“Yeah! Uh, can Liam come?”

“Of course, invite anyone! Greg’s got me a lot of alcohol so I should be good,”

Harry’s not sure if Niall’s expecting him to remember his brother’s name, but he feels less creepy for doing so.

“Ok, yeah I’ll be there. Where do you live?”

“16 Fairway Terrace, out by the golf course. Do you know where that is?”

“I think I can manage,”

“Here, I’ll give you my number just in case you get lost,” Niall says, whipping out a sharpie from under his gown. Harry’s really not quite sure why he has it in the first place, but Niall’s digits go onto his forearm so he’s not going to be complaining.

“Thanks, I’ll be there for sure,”

“Can’t wait,” Niall says before getting lost in the crowd, and his smile is so genuine that Harry thinks he might die.

**

When Harry picks up Liam at his house before the party, the first thing Liam asks him is “On a scale from 1 to 10, how likely are you to have an anxiety attack tonight?”

“Eight,”

“Just as long as I know,”

**

Harry didn’t know what he was expecting, but Niall’s house is _huge_. It’s one of those properties that back up to the nice golf course in town that always looked like they would hold giant parties, and Harry’s right. There are at least 25 cars parked along the cul-de-sac, and he’s sure people have carpooled. It’s going to be a good party.

Inside people are drinking some nice looking beer, there’s no PBR in sight. A few kids are skinny dipping in the pool in the back, there’s a small dance party raging on its own in the den, and everywhere you turn a couple is making out against a wall. Harry’s feeling a little overwhelmed when he hears a familiar voice.

“Glad you made it!” Niall yells, his face a few inches from Harry’s and smelling of cigars.

“We had no trouble finding it!” Harry says, Niall nodding, “Nice house!”

“Thanks, it’s my parents’” Niall jokes, it’s not really that funny but Harry laughs anyways.

“Did you bring Liam?” Niall asks. Harry moves to point out that Liam is in fact standing right next to him, but he’s actually not.

“Yeah, but he wandered off!”

“Tell him I said hello! And try the cupcakes!” Niall yells before entering another room.

Harry heads out in search of Liam and said cupcakes, but when he finds Liam chatting up a girl from their Biology class he just elects to leave them be and drink his beer in peace. He starts talking to a few people here and there, hearing enough about summer plans to last a lifetime. At least three people are exploring Europe, a few are starting school early, and one already has an internship. He at least doesn’t feel left out when the majority say something along the lines of “I don’t know, chill, sleep, maybe work a bit,”

He’s already on his third beer when he sees Liam slink away to the basement with the girl he was talking to earlier. His brain’s buzzing with alcohol and he’s maybe feeling a bit lonely when Niall sits next to him on the couch. Niall nuzzles up to Harry’s neck and says “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah! It’s much better than me sitting at home getting wasted with my family!”

“Glad to hear it!” Niall yells out, following it with a bark of laughter. Harry just smiles.

“Have you played any pong yet?” Niall asks, nodding his head towards the table set up in the backyard.

“Nah, the line’s long and I haven’t got anyone to play with,”

“Play with me!” Niall almost demands, “Plus, it’s my house. I get to cut in line,”

He’s just so damn persuasive.

They end up playing against Ronnie and Erica, a couple that Harry knew from his art class Junior year. Erica’s really bad at beer pong but sober, and Ronnie’s really good at beer pong but trashed. Harry’s not quite sure where his talents lie, but after Niall’s first shot he’s sure that his team won’t suck too bad.

He’s wrong because Harry’s actually _terrible_ at this game, and he’s the sole reason that their team is doing so poorly. Niall sinks nearly every shot, but Harry goes and ruins everything. He expects Niall to be mad about it or something, but instead he laughs and crinkles his eyes and Harry is just obsessed with the giggling coming from Niall’s mouth. They, of course, lose and Ronnie and Erica celebrate with a nice make out session on the pong table. As the other teams try to move them off so the play can continue, Harry and Niall make their way back to the kitchen.

Both grabbing beers, Harry can’t help but stare at how Niall’s lips surround the neck of the bottle, downing the beer in quick gulps. Niall looks over at him, catching him in the act but not saying anything. Instead, he walks away saying he’s going to go play darts. Harry’s mind races and he can’t move, so he plants himself in the kitchen and tries not to pass out. A few people walk into and out of the kitchen while he’s still in there, but he doesn’t see a reason to socialize so he just doesn’t. That is, until a particularly drunk guy spills his wine cooler all down the front of Harry’s shirt.

“What the fuck, man!” Harry yells. It’s one of his favorites (really only a plain white t-shirt, but it’s still a favorite) so he’s kinda heartbroken that it’s ruined now.

“What happened?” Niall asks, running into the room. When he takes in the sight of Harry’s shirt he just murmurs “Shit”.

“Do you have anything to try and keep the stain out?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, follow me,” Niall instructs, leading him up the stairs.

Harry takes his shirt off at the washer upstairs and they coat it in a little treatment. They leave it to rest on the washer as Niall takes him back to his room to find a new shirt for him to wear. Niall’s rooting around in his drawers for something that will fit Harry, and Harry’s very aware that the door is shut behind them. He finally picks one up, a white Ramones shirt, and Harry awkwardly points out that he has a black one. Harry also notices that Niall’s room is very _boy_ but very clean. Like, it looks like a stereotypical teenage boy room, but it’s quite impeccably tidy. He’s left wondering if Niall expected to have someone up there with him.

As Harry puts the shirt on (a tad snug but he’s wearing Niall’s clothes so he can’t be picky) Niall stands at his window, surveying the scene of the party below him. _His_ party, _his_ kingdom.

“You know” he muses, “my brother told me that at college when you team up with someone to play beer pong then it’s normal to… at least make out afterwards,”

“Oh?” Harry responds, his face staying calm but his stomach doing absolute flips in his abdomen.

“Yeah,” and Harry notices that Niall’s arms are folded and he’s pushing his biceps out _on purpose_ and Niall fucking Horan is totally flirting with him right now.

“Why didn’t you do anything about it, then?” Harry asks back.

“You know,” Niall starts, slowly moving closer to him, “when a guy looks you up and down and then tells you he’s going to another room, you might want to follow him… I don’t even have a dartboard,”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,”

Niall’s so close and Harry’s so ready for this so he reaches out and cups Niall’s chin (and notices that it’s adorably cleft) and pulls him in for a kiss. It starts out innocent enough, but then Niall licks Harry’s lips asking for an invitation and all notions of chasteness are out the window. Harry’s mind forgets to freak out that he’s finally kissing the crush he’s had for three years and instead focuses on the feeling building inside of him from Niall’s tongue exploring his mouth. Niall bites at Harry’s bottom lip, leading him back towards the bed with each pull.

Harry’s tugged onto the bed but Niall’s able to maneuver himself on top. Propping himself up against the bed, Niall continues the precise movements of before. His teeth leave marks all across Harry’s neck, tongue pressing against them after each bruise to lap the pain away. It’s only as Niall’s hand starts tracing lines down his torso that Harry realizes they’re both still fully-clothed and he hasn’t let his mind wander enough to notice. Niall’s hands stop at the top of Harry’s boxer-briefs, snapping at the elastic right around his happy trail.

Their lips pull apart for just enough time for Niall to ask “Is it okay if we do this?” Harry furiously nods and pulls off his shirt while Niall works off Harry’s belt. He palms Harry through his boxers and Harry arches his back off the bed in pleasure. “Does this make you feel good?” Niall asks, Harry lets out a moan to show his appreciation. He looks down at Niall’s face and sees an expression so cocky that it actually turns him on. “Thought so,”

Niall starts licking at the tip of Harry’s cock and he finds himself screaming Niall’s name out before he can silence himself with his finger.

“You don’t have to gag yourself, you know,” Niall says, “I don’t care if they hear,”

And for once, Harry thinks he doesn’t care either.

Niall’s licking up his length, playing with his balls playfully and god damn Harry’s never felt this way before. He’s always been the more experienced half of all of his hookups, but this is not Niall’s first time. Harry’s hand finds its way through Niall’s hair, tugging and threading it senselessly. Niall pauses and shivers through the sensation, saying “I like it when you do that,” as he takes a momentary pause from sucking him off.

Then Niall finally takes Harry’s cock all the way into his mouth, his nose flush against Harry’s abs. Harry gasps as he’s hard against Niall’s cheek. He’s not really sure how Niall isn’t gagging yet, but he seems to have the reflexes of an experienced champ. Niall hollows out his cheek and pulls out, mimicking the action a few more times before he rises up and kisses Harry sweetly, then rolls off his body. Harry instinctively reaches out for Niall to return because he wasn’t quite finished with what had just started, but before he knows it Niall’s back with a bottle of lube in hand.

“This okay?” Niall asks again.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers.

“I seem to have taken your breath away,” Niall states as he goes in for another kiss. It’s incredibly cheesy but both their smiles are evidence enough that it’s working for them.

Niall takes off his shirt and Harry, again for the first time, realizes that Niall is still completely clothed. He decides to help him with his belt buckle, and soon they’re both naked. Harry’s finally able to see Niall’s full body. It’s not really muscular but it’s toned, and the pristine, white, un-tattooed skin is in perfect opposition to his own. Harry hitches up his waist as he goes in for another kiss, rubbing their crotches together.

“Getting a little impatient, are we?” Niall chides. Harry lets out a breathy giggle and then feels one of Niall’s fingers, cold with lube, inside of him, eliciting a moan. Niall continues his blowjob while his finger does its work too; the movements of his mouth and finger synced. Before Harry’s fully adjusted another finger makes its way in and Harry gasps, reaching down to grab the wrist that’s behind it all.

“Is it too much?” Niall asks.

“No, no. Go on,” Harry says, fighting through the burn of the two fingers scissoring him. He’s gripped onto the sheets because he’s too afraid to rip any hairs out, but Niall seems to not care as he uses his free hand to find one of Harry’s and shove it onto his scalp. Harry takes the opportunity to force Niall’s mouth further onto his body. A heat rises within him as he feels Niall’s throat close around him. Harry’s afraid he might have hurt him, but Niall just adds another finger in as retaliation. Niall’s mouth moves away from Harry as he turns all of his attention to Harry’s ass, sometimes leaving a few lovebites in the area, marking his territory. With his dick left unattended Harry reaches to stroke it, but Niall bats the hand away.

“Wait for me, babe,” he croons.

With the prep done to his satisfaction Niall pulls away, but not before leaving a lap of his tongue in the gaping hole. Harry takes this moment of peace to catch his breath, but he hears the sound of foil ripping and closes his eyes in anticipation for what’s to come. “Slow… or fast?” Niall asks, and Harry can practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face. “Whatever,” Harry responds with a flick of his wrist.

Niall lines himself up perfectly with Harry’s ass, teasing it lightly. “Fuck, Niall, come on!” Harry screams.

“Thought you’d never say it,” Niall says as he finally pushes in and Harry’s forced to gasp. He works his way in so slowly, and Niall’s hands are holding onto Harry’s hips so that they can’t buck down, and he’s sure Niall’s trying to torture him.

“Niall…” he starts.

“I thought you didn’t mind it if it was slow?” Niall teases.

“Please, faster,” Harry lets out.

“What’s that you just said?”

“Fuck me faster!” Harry screams, his eyes dilated and darting over Niall’s face begging for what he needs.

“My pleasure,”

Niall starts moving faster and faster, pounding into Harry until he’s panting. Harry moves to rub himself, give himself some relief, but Niall has different plans as he reaches down and grabs Harry’s wrists, pinning them to the mattress above his head.

“Not yet,” he teases against Harry’s ear. Harry’s head fights against the pillow in frustration, moving to the side as he drags his tongue along Niall’s jawline. Niall shudders against the feeling and Harry can feel the blond’s arms tremble. Their mouths finally meet again and Harry’s vaguely aware that he’s tasting himself, but he can’t seem to care. Niall manages to hold himself up on one arm, letting the other trail down Harry’s abs to where he can jerk him off. “That’s for you being good,” he plays.

Harry feels himself growing hotter, feels the desire boiling inside of him, controllable for not much longer. “I’m gonna come,” he breathes into Niall’s ear.

“Show me,”

He can’t hold it off any longer before he’s gone, stars in his eyes as he orgasms. Niall falls onto his forearms until he’s impossibly closer to Harry’s body. “You’re so tight,” he says before biting down on Harry’s shoulder and speeding up his rhythm. Between the bite and the increased speed Harry’s in pain, but he knows it’s all worth it when he hears the grunts coming from beside his ear. Niall lets out a strangled gasp as he finally comes, and Harry can feel the spurts through the thin condom.

Niall falls onto Harry’s body, chest heaving after the final push. Harry takes the opportunity to nibble onto Niall’s shoulder, leaving the only hickey on Niall’s perfect skin. Niall finally pulls himself out and rolls onto the bed next to Harry, taking off the condom and discarding it in the trash by his bed.  They both lay beside each other in silence, Harry wondering if that truly did just happen. He’s not quite sure how to break the quiet, but he doesn’t need to when Niall pulls himself back up and starts kissing him again.

Harry melts back into the mattress as Niall traces lines up and down his forearm, their chests pounding together as neither is over the adrenaline that has just hit them. Niall finally grows tired and leans onto Harry’s shoulder. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for that,” he manages to get out.

“Oh, I think I’ve got you beat,” Harry jokes.

“Ninth grade,”

“Wait, what?”

“Ninth grade, we were in the same gym class,” Niall starts. Harry had forgotten about this considering how many days of gym he had skipped.

“During the swim unit I saw you for the first time, and I really liked the way you moved your torso trying to learn the backstroke. I don’t know why you didn’t go out for the team – you were so good at it,” he continues.

“Organized sports aren’t my thing,” Harry interjects.

“You were the first guy that I really _liked_. I looked at you and felt warm inside, it was the exact same feeling as when I felt up my first girl,”

“Oh,”

“But you didn’t pay me any attention. Everyone else in school fell over me but you blew me off, so I was intimidated by you. Even in tenth grade when you noticed me more, you still only treated me like a normal human. I thought I had no chance,”

“Shit,”

“But earlier tonight, when I caught your cap and looked behind me to see your face, I felt it was fate,”

“Are you telling me that you’ve been too scared to approach me?”

Niall nods against Harry’s chest.

“That makes two of us,” Harry continues.

“I’m so happy I finally built up the courage, even if our time in school together is already over,”

“Man, why were so stupid?”

Niall rolls off of Harry’s arm, pulling it up to look at it in the light. Harry had tried to scrub off the inked message, but it was stubborn and stayed on.

“You have this-” Niall says, kissing the spot where the number and Harry’s wrists joined, “call me,” Harry doesn't have to be told twice.

**

They put back on their clothes and return downstairs. Harry finally finds Liam, his hair looking tousled and him reeking of sex. Harry wondered if he came off in the same light.

As they get in the car, Liam looks over at Harry and smirks. “I hooked up with the hot blonde from our Biology class,”

“Oh yeah?” Harry says, his smile growing wider, “Me too,”


End file.
